Poker Face
by Pinky456
Summary: *Characters will be OOC* The Romans come to camp and everybody starts acting unusual, not knowing that Mother Gaea is toying with them easily, making them turn against each other. Will Percy, Piper and Annabeth figure it out and save the camp before it's too late? Or with Gaea's manipulations destroy them all before the war?
1. Piper

_**Hey guys, so here's the re-write of chapter one. Like I said before, this story totally started off as a PARODY. But people seemed to like it so I decided to re-do the first few chapters so they would make more sense.**_

_**Piper's P. O. V**_

"I hate him!" I screeched, pacing back and forth in my cabin while Mitchell and Lacey watched with wide eyes.

I was a mess.

Red, puffy eyes, tangled hair and a tear soaked shirt along with a stuffy nose. I sighed, my breathing somewhat uneven

I can't believe he would do that, I thought he love me. _Not her_. _That stupid daughter of Bellona._

I had known something was up as soon as the Romans had come to camp. He seemed _detached _in a way. Always acting so weird, spacing out, mumbling things about the war and _her._

I even noticed that there were some little pink spots around his eyes, like he had a rash around his eyes, but he would always change the subject, his voice sounding tired and sleepy.

Like he was in some kind of trance.

"Piper, there must be some sort of explanation for this, Jason wouldn't just cheat on you, he's a good guy." Mitchell pleaded

"I don't even care right now. If he wants to be with her, then he can be with her, I won't stand in h-his w-way." I stuttered, almost breaking into tears again,

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." I said

I heard the door close and looked to see Drew looking at Mitchell and Lacey with a _concerned _expression on her face

"What's going on guys? I heard crying" she asked, turning towards them while I hid behind the bathroom door, leaving it open just enough for me to see, but Drew not able to notice me

Mitchell and Lacey stared at her in disbelief. _Was she serious? Since when had she ever cared about anybody else's feelings?_

"Um, Drew," Lacey began, "Were kind of having a private talk with each other so if you could just give us a few more minutes-"Lacey stopped as Drew sent her an icy glare

I watched in confusion as Lacey and Mitchell's eyes began to glow a bright pink color and pink specks popped up around their eyes

Just like Jason.

I continued to watch as their eyes stopped glowing and she turned to Drew with a dizzy expression

"We are here to serve you." They said in unison, their voices both monotone

I stared in horror as 'Drew' morphed into a large snake looking thing with fire instead of hair.

"You are now servants to the all powerful Mother Gaea. Find that Aphrodite girl and get as close to her as possible, find her weak spots and report back to me as much as you can." The snake lady hissed

"Yes master." Mitchell and Lacey replied

The snake lady morphed back into Drew and left the room. I waited until Mitchell and Lacey left too and dashed out of my cabin, running all the way across the camp until I barged into Percy's dorm

"Percy!" I panted, "We have a problem."

_**So there's the first chapter, I know it was really short but on the bright side, no more parody chapters! Yay! Don't worry, I'll re-do all of the others too**_

_**Review and tell me what you thought! Thanks guys!**_

_**Xoxox, Pinky**_


	2. Percy

_**So here is the re-written chapter two! Tell me what you think..**_

_**Percy's P. O. V**_

"So you think that Drew is pretending to be Reyna while Reyna, Hazel, and Leo have been kidnapped or something? And that Circe and Gaea are in on this whole mess?"

Piper nodded, "Yes. Please Percy, I know you just got your memory back and you just got back to camp and would rather spend time with your girlfriend than worry about any of this, but _please_, you have to believe me."

I sighed; _this is definitely not how I want to spend my time back at a camp that I just started to remember..._

"I believe you."

She sighed in relief, "Great, so what are we going to do?"

I thought for a moment, _What in Hades can I do?! _

"Um, well-"I cut off when I saw Annabeth at the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey seaweed brain," she said, giving me a short kiss which I happily returned.

"So what are we going to do about Drew and Gaea?" she asked, plopping down on my bed.

I stared at her. "How did you know?" Piper croaked, tugging her hair nervously

"Oh please, you weren't the only one to notice that people in this camp were acting as if they were high on crack. I saw the little pink things around their eyes, and from what Percy explained, Reyna does _not_ act like some kind of clingy, slutty, Aphrodite girl. No offense."

Piper sighed, "None taken."

Annabeth's eyes softened, "So, how have you been? The whole camp has been talking about your break up with Jason."

Piper shrugged, "I'm fine. I still don't get it though."

"It's pretty simple. Drew is pretending to be Reyna and she probably used Circe's powers to strengthen her charm speaking powers which explains why he fell for her so easily." Annabeth explained, sprawling across my bed

"I will never understand girls," I mumbled, lying down next to Annabeth

"It's a girl thing Percy." She yawned, curling up next to me, her head resting on my shoulder

"As much as I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I think I have an idea." Piper said, shifting from one foot to another

"I think that we should bring more demi-gods to camp, you know, like reinforcements and we could bring them back and train them so that they can help us find Leo, Reyna, and Hazel. You told me how you went on quests with the satyrs looking for new demi-gods and they all proved to be handy somehow." She explained, looking pointedly at me

"Where are you going to find any demi-gods? I made Zeus promise that all of the Gods would start claiming their kids before they turned thirteen. Just because I ended up being a Big Three kid doesn't necessarily mean there's going to be any others." I muttered the last part

"Percy, I highly doubt that Zeus stuck to his promise. Don't count on the Gods to keep any kind of promise. Especially that bitch Hera." Annabeth grumbled, ignoring the roar of thunder

I turned to Piper, "Carry on, before Hera strikes my girlfriend down."

"Well, I had these friends back in L. A." Piper started, tugging on her hair, "They were the only real friends I knew and they would always tell me about how they would get stalked by some weird looking people. We always stuck together, well, before the mist manipulated my mind and I met Jason and Leo."

"Do you think they still live in L. A?" Annabeth asked, sitting up

Piper nodded. "Okay, how many of them and do they all have only one parent? Any of them have ADHD, ADD, or dyslexia?"

"James has ADHD, Logan and Faye has dyslexia, Kylie has ADD and Megan has all three. She was the most challenged out of all of us…" she trailed off

"Okay. Were going on a quest, I'll go get Grover and tell Chiron and…" Annabeth stopped short, looking at me, "Do you think you'll be okay? I mean, Drew seems to have most of the camp under control and, I'm not sure if you're stable enough to come with us."

I pouted, "When did you turn into my mother?"

My brain froze and by the looks of it, so did Annabeth's

"Shit. I forgot to call and Oh Gods, she probably thinks I'm dead. Annabeth, I have to come with you guys and see my mom. Please!" I begged

Annabeth sighed, "I suppose…only if you promise to listen when I tell you what to do. We don't want a repeat of last time." She murmured

"What happened last time?" Piper snickered

"Well _somebody_ decided it would be fun to egg Brad Pitt's Ferrari and _somebody_ almost got us arrested, instead of listening _to a certain somebody's_ warnings." Annabeth growled, glaring at me, while I stared at the ground, whistling

"Oh come on! It was fun…"

Annabeth sighed, turning towards Piper, who was laughing uncontrollably "Piper, get a duffel bag and pack what you need, then contact your dad and see if you can get him to arrange some type of way for us to get to New York, New York."

"_Please_ make sure it isn't a plane, or jet, I'm begging you." I said

"Okay, when do we leave?" Piper asked

"Tomorrow, so pack clothes, toiletries, money, your dagger and any kind of make-up that you have. Trust me, it'll be worth it." She added, noticing Piper's disgruntled face "I know you hate everything girly, but please Piper.."

"Sometimes being a daughter of Aphrodite really bites." Piper groaned, shuffling out of my cabin

_**Okay, so there's the re-write for chapter two, only five more re-written chapters to go.**_

_**Yippee. (Note sarcasm)**_

_**Anyways, I'm almost done re-writing all of the chapters, and school is going pretty well. I'm not failing anything yet so that's a good sign. But Volleyball practice is really starting to bite.**_

_**But, I will try my best to keep updating weekly; frankly, I'm surprised I've kept it up this long…**_

_**Anyways, I love you all! Thank you so much!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Xoxox, Pinky**_


	3. Annabeth

_**Hello, my lovely readers! Yes, I know I took longer than I said I would, but my school work is really starting to drive me crazy, stupid projects and test almost every week**_

_**I forgot that I haven't been putting these in my chapters but I'll try not to forget my Dsiclaimers**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you think I would really be on this website if I was Rick Riordan? Didn't think so.**_

_**Annabeth's P. O. V**_

"Chiron, please were only going to be gone for a month at the most. I know Percy is in no condition to be going on a Quest, but he and Piper are the only other campers who know about Drew and I need them both." I begged

The Centaur sighed, "Annabeth my dear, are you sure about this? Even if you do find those demi-gods and bring them back to camp, how would they be able to help us with The War?"

"Piper said that some of them have special abilities, like charm speaking; only their powers are greater. Please let us go. Please."

"Alright, I will inform Lupa and ask her to start training her Romans. Your Quest begins today." He said, "If you want to bring them back to camp safely, then I suggest you Piper, and Percy leave by noon."

I looked down at my watch. "That means we have two hours. Oh thank you so much Chiron! We'll make it back, I promise."

I ran out of the Big House and headed straight towards my cabin. Once I was in, I reached under my bed and pulled out my purple duffel bag, I then went to my closet and started throwing random things in the bag.

"Okay, shirts, jeans, shoes….um, I need my bathroom stuff." I picked up my clear case with toothpaste, soap, my sponge and my toothbrush

I hastily shoved it into my duffel bag, grabbing my towel and putting it in also. I then grabbed my cap, knife and sweatshirt before heading towards Piper's cabin

As I was walking, I mentally checked things off of my list of items. _Shirts, jeans, shoes, toiletries, cap, knife….why do I feel like I forgot something?_

I shrugged and knocked on Piper's door, coming face to face with one of her newest siblings, Drake Bell

"Hey Annabeth, who do you need?" he asked, leaning against the door frame

"Actually, I need to speak to Piper real quick if that's okay?"

"Sure." He said and moved out of the way, letting me walk towards Pipers room, I knocked on her door, noticing how different the white looked compared to her siblings bright pink and sparkly doors

"Come in!" she yelled, I walked in to find her on her bed texting somebody on her…wait, was that an IPhone?

"When did you get an IPhone?" I asked

She shrugged, "Birthday Present. Anyway, I called my dad and he arranged to have his driver pick us up, what time are we leaving?"

I checked my watch again, "We leave in one hour, do you have all of your things packed?"

"Yep." She said, revealing her bright pink duffel bag and another leather bag that looked extremely expensive. I raised an eyebrow

She huffed, "Well you're the one that told me to bring this stupid make-up! Everything in my stupid closet is designer and this was the cheapest looking bag that I could find. And I didn't know what to pack so my dear siblings took the Liberty of packing my clothes for me."

"Well your good at make-up right?" I asked

"Yeah, I can turn you into a troll if I wanted…that's why I'm bringing this shit isn't it?"

"Mhm, I don't want anybody to know that you're rich friends are going to be missing, you told me they're in the public eye a lot right?"

She sighed, "Yeah, some of them have parents who were famous back in the 90's. And we'd always end up in magazine stories. And then Megan had that stint in rehab…" Piper trailed off, looking deep in thought before composing herself

"Well, they're a close knit group, but hopefully they'll remember me. "

I nodded, "Let's hope they do. Come on, we have to go to Percy's cabin and then leave ASAP."

"Oh and by the way, Jeff is going to pick us up five miles in front of the camp, so we'd better hurry up." Piper said, slinging both bags over her shoulder and grabbing Katoptris off of her nightstand

We walked out of her cabin and headed towards Percy's only to find Jason in front of The Aphrodite cabin. Piper seemed to freeze immediately

My eyebrows furrowed, "Um hey Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Piper, I need to talk to you." He said, ignoring me completely

I turned to see Piper staring at her converse intently, not bothering to acknowledge him

"Piper. Piper please, I-"

Piper cut him off immediately "I'll go get Percy." She croaked, turning and practically running towards his cabin

I saw Jason move to follow after her, but I grabbed his arm before he could

"Jason," I said, "She doesn't want to talk to you. Who don't you go back to Reyna? I'm sure she would appreciate your company."

Jason groaned, "But I need to talk to Piper. I made a mistake Annabeth, I didn't even mean to kiss Reyna, we were just talking and then I started feeling like I was in a trance and the next thing I know, I'm kissing her."

I knew I must have looked confused because he continued, "I don't know how to explain it, because I can't really remember much but it's like I blacked out and I-Urgh!" he grabbed his head in frustration

"I can't remember much at all, it's like I'm trying to remember my past but my brain won't let me."

I searched his eyes, strange. He didn't have any pink spots around his eyes.

"Jason, you said you feel like you're in a trance? How often does this happen?" I asked

He shrugged, "Usually when I'm talking to Reyna. We start a normal conversation and then suddenly I feel woozy and tired. It's actually been happening a lot recently."

"How recent?"

"Every time I see Reyna, even when she's not talking to me. If I see her near me, it happens. I'm even starting to get that feeling around Leo and Hazel. I don't' know maybe I'm just not getting enough sleep or something." He said, running a hand through his hair

"Yeah, sure." I replied, "Uh, look Jason, I have to get going. Piper, Percy and I are going on a Quest and we have to leave soon"

"Could you tell Piper that I need to talk to her when you guys get back? Please?" he asked his voice hopeful. I felt so bad for him

My empathy was then replaced by anger, why would Drew do something like this? How could she be so selfish? She would betray her own siblings and friends for somebody who obviously didn't have any interest her?

"Don't worry Jason, I tell her." I assured him

"Thanks so much Annabeth, I really owe you one." He put his hand in his pocket and walked off towards the Pavilion

I sighed, and walked towards Percy's Cabin to find him and Piper talking quietly by his door. "Are you okay Piper?" I asked

She shook her head, "Let's just go." She trudged towards the camp entrance, her head bowed down

I turned to Percy, "You ready?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just hope we get back alive"

I grasped his hand as we followed Piper out. These demi-gods better be worth the stress.

_**Well that's it. Sorry this chapter took so long, school is really starting to piss me off. I almost got all A's on my report card but my stupid math teacher hates me so I got a 71.**_

_**My dad was SO happy about that..**_

_**Anywho, review please! And the next chapter will be in Piper's point of view, and it will have them on their way to meet Percy's mom, then to Los Angeles to get Piper's friends!**_

_**I hope you like these chapters, because re-writing them was probably the best thing for this story, so PLEASE review and tell me how I'm doing**_

_**Xoxox, Pinky**_


	4. I NEED OC's!

_**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update but I just need to clear somethings up and ask you guys for something.**_

_**Yes, I know that Reyna is being OOC, but trust me I have a very good reason. And no, its not because I hate her, because I don't. When I read SON, I got to know about her, she isn't my favorite character, but I like her.**_

_**And don't worry, in the next chapter, or next few chapters, you will discover why she is acting like a certain stuck up daughter of Aphrodite.**_

_**Second, I need OC's! I don't care how many because I need about ten or more, but I will use all of them because I need them.**_

**_Third_**_**, do you want this to be a Thalico story? Should I pair Rachel up with somebody? What about Hazel?**_

_**Here is the OC application-thingy**_

_**Name:**_

_**Godly Parent:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Sex:**_

_**Height:**_

_**What He/She Looks Like:**_

_**Choice of Weapon:**_

_**Roman or Greek:**_

_**Hunter:**_

_**Amazon:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Flaws:**_

_**Clothing Type:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Thanks Guys! I'll try and get the next chapter up before Christmas, but if I don't-Which I probably won't-, Then MERRY CHRITMAS! Or Hanukah, or Kwanza!**_

_**Xoxoxox, Pinky**_


	5. Secrets

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS!**_

_**Wow, its 2012! Can you believe it?**_

_**Ok, Here's your chapter**_

Two figures stood facing each other, one elderly woman with a dark cloak and another girl, 16 or 17 years of age.

"You have done me well," The woman croaked. The second figure trembled with excitement and pride, "Thank you, Mother Gaea."

"Now, now," Gaea cackled, "Do not get too excited my dear. You still haven't finished your task." The figure's pride vanished and was replaced with anger

"Mother Gaea, it takes time,-" The figure screamed out when she was stroked across the cheek, "Foolish girl," Gaea spat, "I have given you _months _yet you still continue to fail me. You dare to speak like that? In my presence?"

The figure shook her head rapidly, "N-no Mother Gaea, please. The demi-gods still trust me but that Oracle suspects something! She must know that I am an imposter! Please, just give me more recruits."

Gaea, paced back and forth, pondering her options carefully, "Fine," she said simply, 'I will send in more recruits and one more month, but that is all you have to make those demi-gods fall."

The figure squeaked, and fell on her knees crying joyfully, "Oh Thank you! Mother Gaea, I will not fail you I will make sure of it!" this was her chance, if all went well then she would have Jason all to herself and they would watch the pathetic Greeks and Romans fall, along with the Gods

Gaea smiled, "You will not go unpunished," She snapped her fingers and the figure paled when she saw the Cyclopes coming, "B-but Mother Gaea, y-you..." she was unable to finish her sentence as one of the Cyclopes picked her up and flung her across the throne room

Gaea's smile widened with each scream.

"But how can they not notice it?" the girl hissed, the boy rolled his eyes, "I don't know! Maybe its because we've only been here for a few months and they've been here for years."

"Then how come Rachel isn't under the effect like all of the other Greeks and Romans? Are Nico and Thalia even the real Nico and Thalia? Or are they just Gaea's imposter like R-"

"Don't say her name!" the boys shushed "We don't know if she's an imposter or not, and if we tell anybody then they'll probably think that were a bunch of crazy newbies, but by the looks of it, she could be"

"This is so stupid! Why would Drew even side with Gaea anyways?" the girl exclaimed, the boy shrugged, "Maybe because she hates Piper but loves Jason and when Piper and Jason started dating she went bonkers, but I don't get how she found a way to look exactly like Reyna and find a way for the whole camp to be under some kind of trance, unless..."

"Circe!" the girl said

"What?"

"Circe! Doesn't she have the ability to make people do whatever she wants or something? Gaea must have brought her back, with the doors of death being closed and all, and she must have transferred some of her powers from her to Drew! That's why she looks like Reyna but nobody notices how out of character she acts because she has her powers!"

"But that still doesn't explain the fake Drew, Leo and Hazel." the boy insisted, "She probably got some monsters and just made turned them into copies of Drew, Leo and Hazel, while she prances around pretending to be Reyna"

"So that means that -" the boy was cut off as he slipped and fell into the darkness, "Logan?" she called out

"I'm down here!" he yelled, she looked around and her eyes landed on the narrow hole on the ground, "I think this is where she's hiding the demi-gods!"

Faye sighed, "Why couldn't I be a normal person?" she muttered before jumping into the hole and landing on top of Logan with a loud thud, "Your heavy," he groaned

She cuffed him across the head, standing up and surveying the area. "It looks like a prison." she walked forward and gasped when she saw the large cell filled with sleeping demi-gods, including Reyna, Hazel and Leo

"Logan," she whispered, "I found them!"

_**Okay, so yeah I know this was a short chapter but I had to explain why people were being so OOC, if you still don't understand then let me give you the short summary**_

_**Drew still loved Jason and she sided with Gaea after Piper went on the quest with Jason and Leo. Gaea freed Circe from the doors of death and transferred some of her powers to Drew.**_

_**When the Romans came back with Percy, she drugged Reyna's food which knocked her out, she then stole her DNA and used it to make her look like an exact copy of Reyna, but Leo and Hazel became suspicious, so she did the same thing to them and turned some monsters into exact copies of Leo and Hazel**_

_**Then, she enchanted the entire camp so that they wouldn't suspect a thing, but it didn't work on Rachel or the new campers. Drew didn't know this so she went on pretending to be Reyna and the enchantment began to act up (making Percy, Annabeth, Piper, **__**Jason etc act weird) Drew still had her charm speaking ability which caused Jason to kiss her and follow her every will**_

_**Rachel became suspicious and sent Faye and Logan into the woods to go search for the real Reyna, Leo and Hazel and they found them**_

_**Whew... that was confusing right?**_

_**Anyways, Thanks for the OC's and NOW you know why the characters in this story have been so messed up**_

_**Review please!**_

_**P. S, thanks for getting me to over 100 reviews! I love you guys!**_

_**Xoxoxo, Pibky**_


	6. Author's Note!

Erm…..Hi.

Ok, I know I have A LOT of explaining to do, but in my defense, it was not completely my fault!

Ok, So let me tell you what happened, (Sorry, this is just another Author's note, but I had to get this explanation up)

So, 2012 happened, I got my Kindle and my IPod back. (I the Kindle as a Christmas present but then got it taken up by my dad because he was SUPER mad about my grades) celebrated my birthday. Yep, I'm officially 13 years old now! Respect it!

In addition to getting my Kindle taken away, my bro. got his PS3 (Xmas gift), Nintendo DSi XL, and PSP taken away because he was failing too. So when he got it back, he decided that he would switch the computer plug to plug in his PS3 plug -am I making sense so far?- either way. The entire computer system failed and EVERYTHING was erased, including my newly typed 12 PAGED chapter…longest chapter I had ever typed.

So whenever I plugged the computer back in, it came to a big blue screen that said, "Emptying all files now" and no matter how many times I tried to reboot it or reset it, it came back to that same blue page. So I told my dad, he couldn't fix it and said that he would get a new computer for me. Months passed by and for some reason, he couldn't get a new computer until recently.

So finally, my dad got a new CPU, a new monitor and a new everything for my computer and I just got it fixed. That said part is…..I had a fricken 12 PAGED CHAPTER!

12 PAGES! I HAVE NEVER TYPED THAT MUCH IN MY ENTIRE EXISTANCE! I SPECIFICALLY TYPED 12 CHAPTERS FOR BOTH OF MY STORIEs AND THIS EFFING COMPUTER HAD TO GO AND DIE ON ME! Ok, now the caps lock is off. I am calm.

Oh, and did I mention that I finally got my braces? Yep I did, and they have been a pain in my ass! But my teeth are getting straighter, so good-bye horse teeth! Seriously, My teeth were terrible

But anyways, I am SO SORRY. But on the bright side, school ends in 6 days! HELLO SUMMER!

Ok, hopefully, I will have the chapter up by May 31st, and if I don't then you have every right to want to kill me

xoxoxo, Pinky


	7. Reyna

_**HEY Guys! Thank You soooooooo much for understanding what happened! I really am lucky to have reviewers like you.**_

_**Reply To Reviews: IStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: Long time to see! Or read**_

_**Forever Hopeful 157: Life is hard like that : (**_

_**Unknown Lunatic: Yeah, poor me : (**_

_**Joybella: Thanks, I hope this chapter is okay, I did it in Reyna's POV for you and I hope you like it**_

_**So without further ado, here the chapter you have waited far too long fo**_r

_**REYNA**_

_**~A Few Months Earlier**_

_**Reyna was excited, anxious, curious, and for the first time in years, Reyna was actually scared.**_

_**Reyna. Scared. Of all emotions, she had to be scared. Maybe it was the fact that there was a new war brewing, maybe because of Frank's disappearance, Percy's appearance. Maybe it was the shock of being able to see Jason again.**_

_**Jason.**_

_**She had missed him so much; his name was almost foreign on her tongue. It had hurt not to have her fellow praetor by her side, only then did she understand how hard it was to run a camp, she didn't understand Percy, so calm and relaxed managed to do it with such ease.**_

_**She and Percy would be leaving and traveling to Camp Hal-Blood in two days. And she was worried. Again, with the unfamiliar emotions. What** **was getting her so jumpy and excited? They were just Greeks; surely they weren't that much of a threat?**_

_**From what Percy had said, they were laid-back and fun-loving but they were naturally good fighters. Reyna trusted him, but she still didn't know what to expect.**_

_**Reyna's thoughts were interrupted as Hazel came boun****ding through the doors of the Senate House. "Reyna," Hazel panted, "You need to come to the fields, its Octavian and he's threatening Percy again."**_

_**Reyna groaned, but followed hazel out towards the field to see a large crowd of people, Octavian and Percy in the middle of them facing each other with looks of hatred on their faces.**_

_**"Octavian!" Reyna barked, casting all of the attention on her, "What is the meaning of this?"**_

_**"This Greek refuses to let me come to his stupid camp with you." Octavian spat**_

_**Reyna sighed, rolling her eyes in the process. "Octavian, we've already been thr****ough this, your not coming."**_

_**"As faithful Augur of Camp Jupiter and descendant of Apollo, I demand for you to-"Percy cut him off**_

_**"Give it a rest," he yawned, "Nobody wants to hear you moan and groan. You're not going and that's final."**_

_**His voice was so commanding, even Reyna wanted to listen.**_

_**"You listen here, you filthy Greek," Octavian snarled, "You don't even deserve to be here! You should be honored that I'm even offering to go to that filthy joke that you call a camp. You better treat me with respect or-"**_

_**For the second time that day, Percy cut him off. "Or what? You'll skin me with your little cuddy animal knife?" he mocked**_

_**And that was when Octavian decided to lunge at Percy**_

_**~End Of Dream~**_

Reyna stirred in her sleep. Something wasn't right. She could just tell

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself still on the same hellhole she had been in for weeks. She looked around to find Hazel, Leo and the other demi-gods sleeping soundly. She heard whispering and looked around slowly, her eyes widened as she saw the two young people in front of her.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "Who are you?"

_**Ok, so I think I did an okay job of writing Reyna. This chapter was for all of you Reyna fans reading this story, so no I don't hate her, but this is a Jasper story so please don't hate me! Sorry the chapter wasn't longer but the last day of School is tomorrow! And I have exams to study for.**_

_**Exams. **_

_**On. The. Last. Day. Of. School.**_

_**I know, stupid huh?**_

_**Well, before I start ranting, I will leave now, tell me what you thought and review on whose POV you want the next chapter to be on. Here are your options.**_

_**1.) Logan**_

_**2.) Hazel**_

_**3.)Leo**_

_**4.)Octavian**_

_**5.)Faye**_

_**Thanks and Review Please! Oh and as for the OC's don't worry I plan to use them very soon, but there was a whole lot of them!**_

_**xoxoxo, Pinky**_


	8. Hazel

_**Sorry it took so Long Guys! I just got so lazy until I finally got off my butt and began to type Hazel got the most amount of votes with Leo in second place, so the next chapter will be in Leo's Point Of View. Oh and By the way, has anybody seen the cover for the new HOO book?! I flipped out when I saw it! Now I have to wait even more…**_

_**Reply to Reviews: Almost Genius- June 22nd? That must suck but at least you're out now**_

_**LizziDaughterOfHades: Go back to the chapter before, but I'll give you a hint, their names rhyme with Hogan and Haye ok well now I just gave you the answer so forget going back**_

_**Dolphin Diver: yeah sorry for making you wait so long, I'm too lazy….**_

_**Christian B: Don't worry, Truth or dare is still going on, but since I switched the Point of Views, it won't come back for at least two more chapters**_

_**IStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: Octavian's will be a challenge; I'll have to act like I hate the Greeks when I really love them! But don't worry; I'll have a chapter with his point of view soon**_

_**Thank you for all of the OC submissions guys! Hopefully I was able to put all of them in this chapter but there were so many, so I apologize if I didn't get your OC in here, it was truly and accident…**_

_**Hazel's P. O. V**_

Hazel glared at Octavian who was standing in the middle of the throne room with a smirk on his face, Reyna and Leo were being held in the steely tight grips of two large Cyclops

"You filthy traitor!" she screamed, struggling to get out of the Cyclops hold, "How could you just abandon us like that? Romans are supposed to stick together!"

Octavian smirked and shrugged carelessly, "Mother Gaea is obviously the right one to side with. You signed your death with as soon as you welcomed those filthy Greeks into your arms, can you not see that they are nothing but trouble? Side with Mother Gaea and you will come out of this war victorious!"

Hazel glared and spat in his face, "Go to Tartarus! I will never join you!" Octavian's face started to change color, wiping the spit off of his face harshly

Octavian marched up to her, his face a dark shade of purple; he lifted his hand and slapped her on the face. Hazel was momentarily stunned, "Learn your place," he spat "You think those Greeks are trustworthy? All they cause is destruction! They cannot be trusted but Reyna was too foolish to see that. We'll see what's good when you are covered in their filthy blood! You cannot see that Mother Gaea is the only way? Have fun dying in battle, oh but look on the bright side, you'll finally get to meet you precious Sammy."

Hazel flinched at the name and stole another look at 'Leo' _He can't be Sammy _she told herself, _Sammy grew old and got married, he can't be…_

Hazel looked at Reyna who had an emotionless expression on her face, looking forward as if she was trying to find something. Her breathing was uneven, Octavian laughed humorlessly, "What's wrong oh dear praetor?" he mocked, walking towards her Cyclops "Sad that you will never get to reunite with your precious Jason?" he snarled, "Sad that he likes that little Aphrodite doll more than you?"

Reyna remained motionless staring at the wall. "Answer me!" Octavian roared, his face turning red again as she said nothing, "You call yourself a daughter of Bellona? You fool! Letting that worthless son of Zeus play with you, obviously he is interested in that girl, no wonder. She's pretty, you are nothing but a pathetic, sad excuse for a Roman and I will take please in watching you, those filthy Greeks and those Stupid Gods fall! Mother Gaea will be victorious!"

The Cyclops laughed, "Take them to the Cellar with the others!" he snapped, turning to sit on a throne. They Cyclops grips tightened on me ad he took us down to a smelly, musty, sweaty room filled with Demi-Gods of all age's sizes and genders. When we came in, they scrambled up and stared at us with wide eyes.

The Cyclops threw me unto the floor roughly, along with Leo and Reyna. I groaned and scooted to a corner as the Cyclops left, laughing heartily again.

"I'm so sorry," Reyna croaked her voice hoarse, "I'm so sorry Hazel, and this is my entire fault. I-I should have done something instead of just standing there like a w-weakling. I don't deserve to be a daughter of B-Bellona; I'm a sorry excuse for a Roma. O-Octavian was r-right." She sobbed

I sat there shocked, what had happened? Had Octavian really reduced our fearless leader to tears? I scooted closer to her and patted her back slowly, "Nobody blames you Reyna, you did everything you could. It's not your fault really. The best thing we can do right now is look on the bright side and try to be positive"

Her breathing was heavy as she wiped the last of her tears, "You're right, we need to break out of here and make a plan." She looked at the other Demi-Gods, "You!" she barked, pointing to a girl who looked to be about five foot two with mischievous hazel eyes and light brown hair.

"What is your name, age, Godly Parent and are you a Greek or Roman?" Reyna continued, her usual authoritive tone coming back

"Alesia Adonis, my father is Hermes; I am fifteen years old and a Greek Hunter." She said, her voice clear a melodic

Reyna then pointed to the girl next to her, "My name is Onyx Blaze, I am thirteen, my father is Hades and I am also a Greek Hunter."

Hazel's eyes widened when she heard that she was a daughter of Hades. "My name is Lillian Chi Fay, I am seventeen, my father is Apollo and I am a Roman."

"Charlotte Harrington, I am fourteen, my mother is Athena and I am a Greek."

"Kursty Iris Marinee, I am a daughter of Hermes, thirteen years old and Greek, I am considering being a Hunter."

"Alice Alvarez, my father is Poseidon, I am nineteen, and Greek."

"Charlette Albert, my father is Apollo, I am fifteen years old and Greek."

_Jeez, so man Greeks in here_… Hazel thought

"My name is Cameron Neol, my mother is Athena, I am fifteen and Greek."

"Kaitlyn Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, I'm fourteen and Greek."

"Tom Anderson, I'm a son of Zeus, fourteen years old and I am a Greek"

Reyna cringed when he mentioned that he was a son of Zeus

"My name is Alex Rooter, I'm sixteen, a daughter of Apollo and a Greek."

"My name is Amethyst Johnson, I am seventeen, Greek, and my father is Hades."

Hazel scoffed internally … _Never trust the Gods to keep their promises…_

"Skyler Samuels, daughter of Demeter, I'm a sixteen year old Greek."

"My name is Ronnie Greyns, my dad is Apollo, I'm fifteen and Greek."

"Hey, I'm Kyle, my dad is Hermes, I'm eighteen and Greek."

"My name is Dylan, I am a Roman, I am seventeen and my dad is Apollo."

Reyna sighed as soon as he was finished, "There's just so many of you…I-I don't know how this is going to work. So many Greek, Godsdammnit, what happened to keeping your oath?" she yelled, at the sky

"Reyna, calm down. You're our praetor, you know what to do. You can do this." Hazel encouraged

Reyna took another deep breath, "Okay, everybody gather around, first you're going to tell me how you got her and just give me the run-down on everything. I have a plan; it's crazy but crazy enough to work. _We WILL win this war_."

_**Sorry I took so long guys, but I just go so lazy and I'm leaving for San Antonio tomorrow. Yeah I'm going to Sea World! Sorry, not trying to be a snooty bitch or anything.**_

_**Well anyways, those of you who submitted OC's, well I finally used them, I was just giving a little insight but don't worry, I'll use all of the info you guys gave me and try to make it work as much as I can. Yeah I know this chapter was short, but it was meant to be kind of filler anyways so please don't be mad!**_

_**Well, that's it I guess, oh and by the way, who agrees with me that they are now afraid to go to movie theaters?! That crazy mother&%$# ! James Holmes has me scared to go anywhere! Just give me my good old bootleg and I'll be fine….**_

_**So what did you guys think about Hazel and Reyna? I think I did them pretty well, I wasn't trying to make Reyna look like some little Mary-Sue crybaby, I just wanted to try and portray a softer side of her, so I would love If you guys would tell me how I did. Especially you, Joybella!**_

_**Okay, now I'm ranting again, I'll shut up now, but anyways Review!**_

_**Xoxoxo, Pinky**_


	9. Leo

_**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews, and yeah I know that the summary I gave you guys is still a bit confusing, but it'll make more sense as the story progresses. And sadly, school has started again I'm an eighth grader now, and NOT looking forward to how I'm going to balance Sports, Ap Classes, Band, and Choir all over again. But I've made a goal to update WEEKLY from now on because, frankly, I suck when it comes to updating on time, but If I don't update on time, my latest updates will take no longer than three weeks, if I go past three weeks, then something must have happened, or I just got lazy again **_

_**Reply to Reviews: LizziDaughterOfHades: yeah, most of the OC submissions were Greeks. Greeks FTW! Haha**_

_**The Ace of Owls: Yeah, I'm going to continue it in this chapter right now so here you go **_

_**Almost Genius: Aw, no problem! I promised to use all of them anyways. Yeah I'm going to try my best to update weekly Ugh, I had to do a project where we read the first six chapters of The Hobbit and then make annotations and answer like ten questions per chapter **_

_**Turtle Wing Meep: Well, like 98 percent of the OC Submissions were Greek sooooo….sorry, but not my fault!**_

_**Okay, on with the story! Remember, the real Reyna, Leo, and Hazel are stuck in the dungeon, while there are three Empousai pretending to be Drew, Leo, and Hazel. While the real Drew is posing as Reyna, with the help of Circe, and nobody knows this except for Faye, Logan, Rachel and Annabeth…sorry I'm confusing you guys again, aren't I?**_

_**Well, On with the story!**_

"_**Drew's" P. O. V**_

'_Foolish demi-gods," _I thought evilly_, 'all under our control, soon Mother Gaea will be victorious, that foolish demi-god, Drew will have her precious son of Jupiter and they will all fall along with those puny Gods'_

"That is one of the dumbest dares I have ever heard! You can't dare us to do that!" the daughter of Athena fumed, glaring

The Oracle spoke next, "Annabeth is right Drew, pick a different Dare."

I rolled my eyes internally, _Stupid Mortal._ I coughed, using my most obnoxious voice, and giggled "Of course I was just kidding! Duh! I would never make anybody do that!" I giggled again

"Pick. Another. Dare." The Oracle hissed. I mentally scoffed, _who does she think she is? Well, we'll show her how to treat people with respect soon. We just have to wait for Mother Gaea's signal….._

"Whatever Rachel." I giggled again, "Okay Percy, I dare you to dress in drag for the rest of the game."

The stupid son of Poseidon, spluttered, "No Way! Nope, I am so NOT doing that!"

"Okay, then you'll do the penalty which is running around the camp naked."

"Why would I do that, when I could just do this?" he asked, dousing my head with a large amount of water. There was a short silence, followed by laughter from everybody around the circle, including those nearby who were watching

My face burned and I growled menacingly under my breath, _'you no good son of Poseidon! Wait until I wrap my claws around your throat!' _I took a deep breath, I couldn't attack him now, I would blow our cover, ruin everything and Mother Gaea would send me back to Tartarus. And I would NOT go back to Tartarus

"You know, I think I've had enough. I'm going to bed, goodnight everybody!" I squealed, plastering a smile on my face, grimacing at the same time

"It was… just… a… joke Drew, c-calm down…" Percy choked, still laughing freely with the rest of his pathetic demi-god friends

I turned towards 'Reyna' giving her a glare, '_This plan of yours better work, demi-god, or else I will destroy you' _she looked back at me, a somewhat frightened look on her face as she nodded quickly, as if she read my mind.

I turned and stomped towards the Aphrodite Cabin, an evil smile graced my lips.

'_I will make you proud Mother Gaea'_

_**Leo's P. O. V **_

I groaned and I felt something push into my stomach harshly. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Reyna's elbow pushing deeper into my stomach, "Reyna." I huffed, "Could you please-"she pushed her elbow in deeper causing me to scream quietly, well, as quiet as a scream can get.

"What is it with you Romans and violence?" I huffed, sitting up slowly and rubbing my stomach, while shooting her a glare, "We have some visitors." She whispered, pointing to the boy and girl standing in front of our cave entrance

"You must be Reyna, I'm Faye and this is Logan." The girl said, pointing to the boy, "We were sent here to get you out."

Reyna's eyes narrowed, "Who sent you?"

"The Oracle of this camp, her name is Rachel. She had her suspicions, but I didn't think the situation would be this bad. Oh, we really need to start preparing for the war…" Faye replied

Reyna's face calmed just a little, but was still hostile, "How are things at the camp? Does anybody know about Drew or Octavian? How come nobody has come yet?"

Logan spoke, "Nobody knows except for Percy, Annabeth and Rachel but I think more people are getting suspicious because Drew acts the complete opposite of how you act. Percy is still pretending to be 'in love' with Hazel so the Empousa aren't suspicious and they're still posing as you guys which is probably why nobody came to get you."

Reyna groaned, "This war is about to get even worse. Okay, do you know how exactly Drew has them all under control?"

"She must have absorbed power for Circe, and you know how god she is at manipulating people, you can tell that they're under her influence because if you look close enough, you'll see specks of red in their eyes." Logan said

Reyna was about to speak again but stopped when we heard the Cyclopes footsteps, "Oh Gods," Faye muttered, "We have to go now but we'll be back soon. Oh have you guys been fed anything?" she asked, pointing to the rest of the sleeping demi-gods

I shook my head, "Oh don't even get me started on food." As if on cue, my stomach grumbled and I moaned thinking of all the great food back at camp

Faye reached into her pocket and pulled two handfuls of small packets and threw them through the cell bars. "Those are food packets; just place them in a circle and say_, Ω μεγάλη θεά Εστία, παρακαλούμε να ακούσει την έκκλησή μας και να μας τροφοδοτήσουν. _ There should be enough food to feed all of you."

"Wait! She doesn't know Greek, um, you!" Logan said, pointing to me, "You know what Faye said? Yeah remember that or else you'll starve make sure you place them in a circle and say it loud and clear remember it's, _Ω μεγάλη θεά Εστία, παρακαλούμε να ακούσει την έκκλησή μας και να μας τροφοδοτήσουν_. I hope you like steak." I repeated it in my head

He grabbed Faye's hand and they quickly rushed back up the whole, I narrowed my eyes at their feet, which seemed to be flapping. Wings. Their shoes had wings.

"I want a pair of Hermes shoes." I mumbled, sliding the packets behind my back just as the Cyclopes approached. Grumbling under their breath, "WHOO WAS JUS HERE?" the one on the right boomed, waking some of the younger demi-gods

"Nobody was here you fools!" Reyna spat, her glare on her face again, the Cyclopes laughed loudly, waking the rest of the demi-gods, "PUNY LITEL DEMI-GOD! SOON MOTHR GAEA WILL LET US EAT YER! SO WATCH YER TONE!" The one on the left chuckled it's large stomach bouncing up and down

They turned around and stumbled back towards the throne room, laughing all the way. I pulled the packets out while Reyna shushed all of the demi-gods. "Well guys, people know about us but I'm sorry to say that the campers are still under Drew's influence."

"Any good news?" Alesia muttered, Reyna looked to me, a small smile on her face I brought the food packets from behind my back as I began to align them into a circle, "Everybody back up a little." Reyna ordered, "Fortunately this place is more than big enough so I think we'll have enough room."

"What are those?" Hazel asked

"Well, we got these two demi-gods who came and told us everything their names are Faye and Logan and they're going to be coming back from time to time, they told us about how the Camp is and gave us these food packets. They told us to arrange it in a circle and it should be enough to feed all of us." I explained, placing the last packet

They all began to cheer, "So what do you say?" Onyx asked, her voice excited

They all looked at me. I cleared my throat, "_Ω μεγάλη θεά Εστία, παρακαλούμε να ακούσει την έκκλησή μας και να μας τροφοδοτήσουν_. "

The packets began to glow one by one and shimmered so brightly that we all had to cover our eyes, it only lasted a minute or so and when the blaze went down, I opened my eyes to see a large white cloth with rows of plates and in the middle of the cloth was a large stack of steak, mashed and baked potatoes, corn, green beans and corn bread along with a small bowl of butter. Spoons, Forks, knives and cups appeared next to the plates.

We all cheered quietly, immediately grabbing plates and piling them with food. "Thank you Hestia." I murmured, while the others agreed in unison

"Um, Leo?" Lillian asked, "How do we get drinks?" she said, pointing to her empty cup.

I swallowed a bite of steak and picked my cup up. "Uh, try telling it what you want and it might fill up, that's how it works back at camp."

"Seriously? It does that? Wow, I had no idea how cool being a demi-god was!"Charlotte squealed.

"Trust me, being a demi-god isn't as cool as it seems. Haven't you ever had monsters chase you or appear out of nowhere and try to kill you?" I asked, chewing a piece of bread

Charlotte shook her head, "Well, I did have a lot of weird adults following me around and staring at me sometimes but I never thought anything of it."

"Well, still being a demi-god is hard work." I sighed, taking Lillian's cup. "What's you favorite drink?" I asked

"Sprite."

I repeated it staring at the cup intently and smiled at is filled itself up immediately. I handed her cup back to her and smirked when the others called their favorite drinks out one by one.

Maybe being in this hellhole wouldn't be so bad

_**Okay, so just to make something clear, this story started out as A PARODY. Okay, so yes there was a legitimate reason for all of the characters acting as if they had been on crack. No I don't hate ANY of the characters. Well, maybe Octavian, and Zeus, and Hera and of course Gaea. But I just wanted to tell you guys that so I don't get any more hate filled reviews.**_

_**And also….S-school started a-again…..hold…..I'm crying**_

_**Okay, Okay. I'm back now but anyways, tell me how I did and yes, Percy was faking the whole time! Come on, as if I would separate Percabeth! Gods forbid! Yes Annabeth does know that he's faking and you'll find out why they kept this up in the next chapter which should be up by…..Sunday or Saturday, maybe even Friday**_

_**Oh well, I'm going to try my best to update as much as I can and I love you all!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Xoxox, Pinky**_


	10. The Hotel Issue

_**Um…Hi?**_

_**I know, I know, it has been FOREVER and please don't be mad but I actually have a good reason this time! I'll explain everything at the end of the chapter because I'm pretty sure you guys have waited long enough**_

_**Piper's P. O. V**_

"Okay, the limo should be here any minute now." I said, putting my phone back into my pocket "When it gets here, well go to our hotel, drop our stuff off and then say hi to your mom."

I put my bag down and sat down on it, resting my head in my hands. "So, any more info on these demi-gods?" Annabeth asked, shifting

"Oh yeah. Um, well there's James Madison, Logan and Faye Thompson, Kylie Anderson and Megan Stephens" I started, "So-" "Aren't there already two new demi-gods named Faye and Logan?" Percy interrupted

"Yeah, but I don't know them. Anyways, James should be 20 years old, Faye and Logan are twins so their 18 or 19, Kylie is 21, and Megan should be the same age as Faye and Logan."

"Any special traits? What are they like?" Annabeth pressed on, twirling her dagger in her hand

"Well, we all grew up together, James Dad was an actor, Faye and Logan's mom was a designer, Kylie's mom was a model and Megan was adopted, her real Dad was business tycoons." I continued

"What happened to them?" Percy asked

"No one knows," I shrugged, "He went out one night when Megan was about 5 and he never came back. There were no signs of struggle, they were never in debt, and as far as the police know, they didn't have any enemies in the family."

I turned back towards the road and stood as the long black limo pulled up beside the sidewalk. "She's here." I said as the chauffer opened the door. Out stepped a tall blonde woman, her pearly white teeth set in a wide smile.

She took her sunglasses off and looked at me expectantly, "Well?" she asked, "I don't get a hug from my daughter?"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, almost knocking her back. She chuckled, "How've you been kid?" she asked, holding my face in her hands

"Okay." I said, "This war is a pain in the ass though. Especially those stupid Romans" I muttered the last part

She sighed, "Piper, he's under a spell, it's really not his-"

"Mom, meet Percy and Annabeth!" I cut her off, gesturing towards them; she rolled her eyes at me but smiled at them, stepping forward and wrapping them both in a hug

"It's nice to meet both of you; I'm Piper's step mom, but you can just call me Natalie." I guffawed when I saw Percy's blush, typical reaction. "John!" I called, "Can you put our bags in the trunk?"

"Yes Ms. McLean."

"Alright come on guys, the hotel is kinda far, so we better get in now." Mom said, walking to the front seat and opening the door.

When she closed it I turned back towards Percy, "You can close your mouth now," Annabeth growled. I laughed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, stepping into the limo

I continued laughing, stepping in and closing the door. I laid my head on the plush seat, closing my eyes and settling into a blissful sleep

_~ 1 hour later~_

"Piper, were here." A voice said, shaking my shoulder gently, I yawned and stretched my arms "Are we at the hotel yet?" I asked, my voice still sleepy

"What kind of hotel is this?" Percy exclaimed, looking out the window, I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry, it's the best we could get on short notice. I've been to much bigger ones." I said, rubbing my eyes

"_You've been to BIGGER ones?!" _Annabeth asked in awe, opening the door, "Look at this building! The architectural structure is incredible! Just look at how the walls are shaped…"

I tuned her out and turned to Percy, "Is she always like this?"

He sighed, "You have no idea." I smirked, "Wait until she sees the inside.."

We stepped out, "Piper, you have your wallet? You have your Visa Black Card, your Stratus White Card, your Platinum Card, and your Centurion Card?" my mom asked

I checked my pocket, pulling my wallet out and flashing her all of my luxury credit cards.

"Okay, there are a few one-hundred dollar bills in there too. Call me if you need anything, okay?" she said, I rolled my eyes playfully, "Mom calm down."

She rolled her eyes back, "Oh hush." She gave me a quick hug and stepped back into the limo. "I love you!" she said, through the window

"Love you too!" I called, watching the limo until it disappeared, I turned around to see all of our bags being loaded onto the Bellhop carts.

"Why do you have four of the most expensive cards _ever _in your wallet?" Percy gaped, as we walked towards the lobby, "Percy, when I was born, Faye and Logan's mom designed a pair of designer diapers for me. You can't be that surprised."

"_Designer diapers?"_ He muttered

"Yeah, you should have seen the pictures; some of them had diamonds on them."

"Real diamonds?" Annabeth asked, staring at the huge ceiling chandelier inside

"Yep." I said, putting my hands on the front desk.

"Reservations under McLean." I said, tapping my fingers on the desk

The short bald man rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure if you understand, _Ms. McLean _but this is a high class hotel and we don't accept juvenile delinquents." He spat

I rolled my eyes; I did that a lot lately. Pulling out my phone, I went to my photos and showed him a photo that my mom had taken of me and my dad

"My name is Piper Elizabeth McLean, and I don't think that my father would appreciate you calling his daughter and her guest delinquents." I snapped "So if you still like your job, then I suggest you give me our room key _now_"

He scoffed, "Listen you little brat, I don't know who you think you are but I'm going to need more than a photoshopped picture to prove-"

I held my pointer finger up, scrolling through my contacts, landing on my Dad; I put the phone to my ear

"Hello?" his voice answered

"Dad, its Piper, the front desk guy won't let us in our room." I yawned, glaring at him

"Did you show him a picture of us?" he asked, I scoffed, and "Yeah and he still won't let me in."

"What hotel are you at?"

"The Four-Seasons hotel" I yawned

"Oh would you look at that, were about 5 minutes away. I'll be there soon okay?"

"Alright bye." I hung up and turned back towards the man, "Hold on a sec."

I stomped towards one of the couches and plopped down, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently. Annabeth and Percy sat beside me, looking worried

"Don't worry guys, everything will be fine." I assured

"Not to be rude or anything, but why didn't you just used your charm speaking ability?" Annabeth asked

I shook my head, "Ever since I found out about what Drew did, I haven't felt right about charm speaking, it just feels like I'm using people and constantly lying. Besides, it's more fun to see this guy sweat."

"Yeah, he's sweating bullets right now." Percy laughed

The door opened and a smile broke out on my face as I watched both my Dad and Mom walk in

"Dad!" I leaped towards him, "Hey Pipes, how ya been?" he asked, smiling

"Fine now that you guys are here." I smiled

My mom turned towards Percy and Annabeth, "Where's the manager?" she demanded, they both pointed in the direction of the man

"Hold on Pipes." My dad said, walking towards the desk, I smirked and sat down on the couch.

"10, 9, 8, 7…" I started "….how dare you call them delinquents…." my mom practically screamed

"….5, 4, 3…"

"I will personally have you fired if I get another phone call from my daughter or any of her friends got it?"

"…2, 1..." I finished, standing up and accepting my room key from my dad who was busy trying not to laugh at the man who was now pale with a thick layer of sweat on his forehead.

"Thank you guys." I beamed, "Oh and Piper, take my Gold Card and call if you need anything else okay? Love you." Mom said, still glaring at the man

I turned towards Percy and Annabeth, "Let's go guys." I said, grabbing my dads card and walking towards the elevator

_**Okay, I know I have A LOT of explaining to do, but my computer just really hates me. I really was sticking to my plan of updating every week, but then my wireless USB that connects my computer got broken and my mom basically ignored my pleading for like a month.**_

_**She finally got a new one though, after Christmas and when I tried setting the computer up, the stupid thing worked!**_

_**For One Day -_-**_

_**I get home the nest day after Christmas break and the computer wont connect to my home Wi-Fi NO MATTER WHAT**_

_**So I basically just left it like that until yesterday when I just got fed up, so I hooked up all of the wires in my computer and IT WORKED! : )**_

_**But the good news….**_

_**MY BIRTHDAY! Yeah it was on the 26**__**th of February**__** but who cares? And it has OFFICIALLY been one full year ever since I got braces! One more year to go -_-**_

_**Anyways, I'm really sorry and I hope you'll forgive me**_

_**By the way, I made a blog for this story so if you need any info or character profiles and all that shizz, then that is the place to go. I just got really tired of how INCREDIBLY LONG my profile was because I had like 60 different links for all of my stories. So this blog is definitely easier**_

_**Just go to my profile since this stupid thing wont let me post the website link**_

_**Ignore the name, it was NOT my idea**_

_**Oh and if anyone has a suggestion for what Jason should look like, then PLEASE tell me who in your review, cause I have no idea for who should play him.**_

_**Xoxox, Pinky**_


End file.
